The Kiva Pirates
by E. Wojo
Summary: Naruto Namikaze sails the seas and goes on a adventure to avenge his parents with the help of a legendary bat clan. Redone.


Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, One Piece or Kamen Rider Kiva

The Kiva Pirates

Prologue

It was night out when an 8 year old Naruto Namikaze was woken up by his mother.

"Wake up son." Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze said quietly as she shook her son awake.

"What's going on Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Pirates are invading. I want you to hide out in the woods till myself or your father come look for you." Kushina said as she quickly dressed Naruto.

Naruto nodded sadly and as he ran off Kushina ran towards where her husband was and pulled out a sword. "Do you think they know about them?" She asked.

Her husband Minato shook his head and said "No I don't think so. This seems more likely just a random pirate attack."

He then pulled out a sword of his own as he and his wife ran out their front door and began attacking the invaders.

Meanwhile Naruto had been running for 5 minutes when suddenly the ground gave out and he fell down a deep hole into a dark cave.

(BGM: 'Break the Chain' by Tourbillon)

The scene shows an 18 year old Naruto with his eyes closed suddenly opens them.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up **  
**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only **

Kiva is seen with the Moon shining behind him standing in the crow's nest of a dragon/ship hybrid.

Kiva driving a red gothic motorcycle through the streets of some village.

**Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru Imi o shiritakunai? **

An 8-year old Naruto standing around in a cave with the entire Kivat Clan flying around him.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ') **  
**Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all) **

Naruto as Kiva defending himself as random pirates and marines attack him.

**Ima wo torimaku subete no koto **

**Kako kara no messeeji **

Naruto standing in front of his parents graves.

**Baku baku Beatin' heart **

**Baki baki Burnin' heart **

Chains wrapping around Naruto's arms and pulling them away from his body

**Soko ni kakuretete mo **  
**Nani mo hajimannai **  
**Tozasareteta doa wo sono ashi de kowase **

Naruto pulls with all of his might and breaks the chains.

**Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete **  
**Tomaranaide **

**unmei no Rule yabutteku **

Naruto then has Kivat bite his hand as he transformed into Kiva.

**Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou **  
**You got to change Breakin 'the chain **  
**Tobashiteke ashita e **  
**Don't be afraid, world is your stage? Go! **

Kiva is seen sitting on a throne of some kind with the shadows of several people behind him.

Kiva fighting against another armored warrior.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up **  
**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

Kivat was now flying around Kiva's leg shattering the chains as Kiva jumped high from on top of the mast of the Dragon/ship and performed a powerful Drop Kick.

(song ends)

Naruto's eyelids fluttered as he tried to wake up. He heard voices above him but he was unable to see them.

"Hey Oni-chan I think he's waking up." a voice that sounded like a little girl's said.

"Settle down Kivala. All your flying all over the place is making me dizzy." An slightly older male voice said.

"Both of you be quiet. Don't make so much noise." A old man's voice said.

"But Oji-san it's been a long time since we've seen a human up close like this." the girl's voice said.

"This has to be Minato's son. He looks just like him. What's he doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" The slightly older male voice asked.

"Wait till your father gets back and tells us what's going on." the old man's voice said.

"Hai Oji-san." The two younger voices said.

Naruto fully opened his eyes to see a gold and black bat with red eyes flying above him alongside a silver and blue bat with yellow eyes.

Suddenly a tiny white bat with red eyes flew right up to Naruto's face and shouted "I think he's awake!" it said in the girl's voice. Naruto's eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he passed out.

Meanwhile in the forest above...

A small black and red bat with green eyes was flapping its small wings heading towards the only village on the island. When it reached the village it was shocked as the village was on fire and most of the villagers were dead.

The bat then saw a familiar blond haired adult male slaying enemy after enemy. When it looked liked there he finished off the last one the blond was slashed from behind with a sword wielded by a man in a suit.

Minato rolled away from the man and turned to him just in time to see the suited man transform into a stag beetle monster with pitch black skin, but also what looked like stained glass growing out of it's body and acting like natural armor.

'Fangire!' the bat thought as it flew towards the two.

Just as the 'Fangire was about to attack again the bat swooped in and slashed the monster across the chest causing sparks.

"Kivat the Second!" Minato shouted getting the fangire's attention.

"A member of the Kivat-Bat clan? The 5 lords will be pleased that I've found you." The fangire said.

"I don't see how they're gonna know since you're not leaving this place alive. I'm sorry to ask this of you Kivat." Minato said as he rolled up his left sleeve.

"Rejoyce! It's extermination time!" Kivat the Second said to the fangire before he flew to Minato and bit his left arm.

_"Biting!"_

A black belt appeared around Minato's waist as stained glass markings appeared on his face.

"Henshin." Minato said as Kivat the Second flew down and latched on the front of the belt.

Minato's whole body was engulfed in emerald flames. When the flames died there stood a figure in dark red armor on most of its body, with a black bodysuit. It also had a black cape that fluttered over its back, attached to the shoulders that were ornately shaped. Black chest armor with an ornate crest and green gems was also present, and its facemask was red and black, with a twin bat like eyes, and a bat-like crown and headpieces like bat wings adorned its side of his helmet.

Minato was now Dark Kiva.

The stag beetle fangire attacked Dark Kiva only for Dark Kiva to not only block each attack but also counterattack hitting the fangire several times before it fell back away from him.

He pointed his finger to the ground, forming an bat-like symbol out of energy. Then he swung his finger towards the fangire where the insignia hit it from behind, trapping it in an electrical bind. With hand commands, Dark Kiva controlled the insignia like a puppet. He pointed at the fangire and swung his finger towards himself. The fangire flung off the insignia towards Dark Kiva who just kicked it right back onto the bind.

This was repeated several times before finally Dark Kiva pulled out a gold whistle from his belt and put in Kivat the Second's mouth.

"WAKE UP 1!"

Dark Kiva crouched low with his arms crossed in front of him. He raised his head slightly just before he leaped into the air and came down smashing a charged fist into the fangire.

The impact of the fist sent the fangire flying to the ground. It stood up for a second before it fell to the ground and exploded killing it.

Dark Kiva suddenly started breathing heavy. "My god when you said using your power would be a huge strain on my body you weren't kidding."

"In your condition it's a wonder you haven't died yet." Kivat the Second said.

"I can't die yet. Not till I know my son is safe and the rest of these bastards are dead." Dark Kiva said.

"Is your son an almost mirror image of you?" Kivat the Second asked.

"Yes! Did you see him?" Dark Kiva asked in a frantic voice.

"He fell into our cave. That was before I decided to look for you and well you know what happened." Kivat the Second said and Dark Kiva sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Then all that's left is the rest of those bastards." Dark Kiva said as he looked at the pirate ship anchored near the shore." Dark Kiva said.

"You should be with your son. Those three will be more than enough for those pirates." Kivat the Second said.

Dark Kiva nodded and pulled out a whistle that looked like a ship and put it in Kivat the Second's mouth.

"BATTLESHIP DORAN!"

Suddenly a huge ship rose up from the ocean right next to the pirate ship. The ship was huge and looked ancient. It had a single mast with a bat shape symbol on the sail. The figurehead was a long blue dragon head complete with neck that looked like it was part of the ship.

The pirates on the ship couldn't stare for long as 3 figures jumped from the ancient ship onto theirs.

The pirates got a good look at the intruders and well they weren't impressed.

One was a feral looking man in his mid-twenties with unkempt hair and wearing a black jacket, matching pants and white shirt with the tie hanging loosely.

"I can't believe we were called up to deal some pathetic pirates." the feral man said.

The next one was a heavy built man in his early thirties with a firm expression on his face and wearing a butler's uniform. He also wore white gloves and had his hair slicked back.

"Hn." the butler growled as he rolled his head popping his neck joints.

The last looked like a 13 year old boy. He wore a sailor shirt with black shorts that went down past his knees. His hair was tidy and came down to his chin.

"Don't be so mean Jiro. At least you're gonna get some exercise and fresh air. You're always complaining about being stuck under the ocean." The boy said.

The feral man Jiro looked at the boy and said "Shut it Ramon. Just because you would probably prefer to stay underwater for the rest your life doesn't mean Riki or myself want to."

"Fine fine. Can we at least dealing with these guys first?" the boy Ramon asked as they stared down the pirates.

"Sure why not. I was getting hungry." Jiro said as he scapped his fingernails across the wooden deck.

Ramon spun in place and snapped his fingers as the butler Riki pulled his hair and slammed his fists together.

The pirates watched as the trio began to change. Then the pirates screamed.

The screams could be at the shore where Dark Kiva was standing.

"Those three can handle whoever is left on that pirate ship. You should go to Naruto before you drop dead." Kivat the Second said.

"Yeah, I've got to get to Naruto." Dark Kiva said as he ran into the woods.

Next time: Minato reaches his son and before he dies he tells him of the history of the Kivat clan as well the story of how he and Kushina got mixed up in it.

Longer chapter this time. I will work on making the chapters not so short.

I still want ideas for crewmembers.

The Arms Monsters will be part of the crew.

I'm working on the next part of Kamen Pirates. Hopefully by May I'll be done with the Alabasta Arc. I have a couple of projects I want to start this summer. One being the next arc of Kamen Pirates and the second...well read the preview below.

"Do you really think you can escape from me?" questioned Alvida, who then noticed Luffy, "Is that who you hired to capture me? He's not Roronoa Zoro! Anyway, before you die, I have to ask you. Who is the fairest throughout the seas? Coby?"

"Th-that'll be…" Coby stammered, clearly intimidated by Alvida. But that wasn't what was running through Luffy's mind.

"Who's that fat guy?" he asked.

**GASP! **Coby, Alvida, and all of Albida's gasped in shock at what the weird kid had said. No one spoke that way about Alvida!

"Luffy run!" Coby urged his friend, "Throughout all the seas Lady Alvida is the number one…"

"_I'm not afraid of dying," _Luffy's bold words echoed in Coby's mind,_ "Because it's my dream! And that's why I won't mind dying for it! Besides I think I could do it, even if it does get pretty tough." _Luffy wasn't afraid of dying while he was attempting to accomplish his dream, and here Coby was a sniveling cowards working for two years as a Cabin Boy for some ugly old hag… well no more! Coby wanted to become a marine, and marines aren't afraid of pirates.

Coby took a deep breath and finished what he was saying, "…THE NUMBER ONE UGLY OLD HAG!"

Alvida's pirates stared in shock while Luffy started laughing hysterically. "HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Alvida glared at Coby, who looked surprised at what he had just said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Alvida roared in outrage.

"I don't regret it," Coby said out loud, "I already said I'd fight for my dreams! I'm going to become a marine and fight pirates like you!"

"Well said Coby," Luffy commented as he moved in front of Coby, "Good for you! Now check out my Henshin!"

"It makes no difference to me!" Alvida shouted as she lifted her mace and prepared to bring it down on Luffy,

"YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"

**WHAM! **The mace went crashing down on Luffy's arm, but to everyone's surprise, Luffy was still smiling, "That didn't hurt!" Luffy announced, "Cause my body has mystery armor."

Everyone saw that Luffy's arm was encased in black leather-like material with a red gauntlet.

"Im-that's impossible!" Alvida stammered, no one had ever survived being hit by her mace, "My mace!"

Suddenly the rest of Luffy's body was covered in black leather like material with a red chest plate with a gold trim around the neck, shoulder guards and gauntlets. His helm had two large red eyes and a pair of large horns. His boots had a pair of gold anklets attached to them and a belt around his waist made of metal with a large red stone set in its center and a button on the left hip.

Luffy's armored foot shot out and kicked Alvida right in the face, the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen was knocked out and went flying backwards, taking out half of her crew due to her large size.

Coby looked at the armored Luffy and asked "What are you?"

Luffy smiled though you couldn't see it through the helmet. "The man who's gonna find One Piece."

This summer Monkey D. Luffy is...STRAWHAT KUUGA.


End file.
